shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noodle
Introduction Noodle is a young boy from West Island, the most western Island in the world. He grew up a orphan on the streets and strives to one day become a hero. He looks up to Heroic Chainsaw a young maiden who is the same age as him and lives the dream he holds deep inside of his heart. Eventualy he meet the young maiden Jane "Crazy" Smith. Appearance Noodle is a young boy wearing a dark shirt, blue jean shorts, and a pair of sneakers. He stands a average five feet and nine inches tall. He has blue eyes and raven black hair and can be seen around town carrying a baseball bat with the words Homerun carved into them. Personality Noodle strives to be a hero and as a result he takes the qualities a hero should embody and intergrades them into his everyday activity. However this is not the true person Noodle is. Noodle is selfish, self centered, and has the mind of a dirty old man. However he tries his best to not show this side of him as it is not what a hero is suppose to be. In his mind if he tries hard enough he can change who he is. If he fakes it long enough he can become the read deal. Noodle's battle against his true self does not come from his one day deciding to be a better person. It came from a crush he gained after seeing Heroic Chainsaw for the first time. He watched the maiden battle a pirate who was causing trouble on the island. When he saw her he gained a instant desire to make her his women. However he knew there was no way he could pull her the way he was. So Noodle decided that he was going to become a hero so he could then date a hero. It was a perfect plan in his mind. If Noodle sees someone in trouble he is going to jump in immediately, that is because a hero is suppose to do that. However there are some things one should know about Noodle. He will hit females, he does not make exceptions for them. He will also help people with other motives other than for justice. On his most notorious instant Noodle let a thief escape just because she was pretty. It should be noted that Noodle is not a hero, he is a fake Hero. The relationship with Noodle and Jane Smith is a strange one. Jane can see through his crap and see the selfish person he is and uses that to manipulate him. She can play on his self center desires and play on his heroic fakeness. She uses this to trick him into becoming her first mate. Abilities and Powers Noodles main combat power comes from not his skill with a baseball bat or his nearly unlimited stamina. No Noodles main power is his uncontrollable ability to go berserk in battle. When Noodle gets into a fight he can control himself for the most part. However at some point in the battle he loss sense of self and control and goes off on a Berserk Rage. This rage is not something he can call upon, it just happens. He can try to fight it once it starts to set in, but eventually it will take over. However when noodle goes into a rage he does not simply attack everything that moves. His targets are the people he sets in his mind as targets before hand. So if he is trying to protect a injured little girl Noodle would never turn his bat toward her. He would only fight that which is his goal. Hand to Hand Combat Brawler Physical Strength Noodle is strong enough to toss a motorcycle over his head, which is considered to be quite powerful where he lives. People on the island understand that there are far stronger people in the world, but for there little community they consider the boy to be a monster. Most of the marines on the island are not skilled at all. As a matter of fact Western Island is the place where the marines send people who they do not want to deal with. This is where washouts and failures end up. Agility Average Endurance If everyone in the world had a power then Noodles power would be his endurance. The young lad can take a beating. All his life he has been picking fights with other people on the island. As a Orphan he was often made fun of for having a stupid name or not having parents. Noodle was quick to anger and as a result he would get into brawls with anybody who said anything bad about him. This is where he first picked up his habit of not caring about gender. These fights however did not simply stop with children. The adults would often jump in once Noodle had beaten there son or daughter enough. This would result in him taking a beating, but the young boy would always fight back. Over time however there blows became less effective as the young Noodle's body became tough as stone. How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Zhu Zhu Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Heroic Chainsaw Neo Spade Pirates Enemies Heroic Chainsaw Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design I wanted to make a young boy who could rise up and become one of the greatest pirates to sail the seas. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Gurentaika Category:Pirate Category:Neo Spade Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Otaku Flames Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artist